ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Alien Attack
Alien Attack is an online game based off the show, Brandon 10 Plot The game begins with Brandon 10 walking the streets and the Conqueror appears and grabs Brandon and his watch wanting to take it but it sends an electical charge and zaps the Conqueror. Brandon wakes and finds the Conqueror gone but his droids are still around and Brandon must train in order to earn his transformations. After learning how to fight, Brandon gains Wildpup and travels the park for droids. After defeating the droids, Brandon gains Slime Shot and goes to acid factories since he is protected. After learning the powers of acid, Stinkfly returns to the playlist and Brandon takes to the skies to defeat the airal droids. When the droids are defeated, Big Boo returns and finds some high energy readings in a old haunted house and checks it out. When the ghost droids are gone, Brandon regains XLR8 and attempts to catch the super sonic droids in a race before they reach a powerplant. When Brandon reaches the powerplant, Upgrade appears and Brandon uses him to access more of the powerplant and the droids' harddrives. Brandon then finds some droids absorbing the strengh of people and equipment at a Gym so Brandon uses Fourarms to teach them a lesson. Brandon then returns the power to the gymers and regains Ro-Warasaur and tries to find the Conqueror and a construction site. Brandon doesn't find him at the Construction Site but does stop some droids from conquering the city with some construction equipment. In attempt to hack his watch, an ice cream factory sets on fire and Brandon regains Freezefire and tries to put out the fire but it is to powerful so he tries to take it out on the inside. When the fire is put out, Brandon's watch gliches out and beams out the Conqueror who is powerful and angry. Brandon then takes on the Conqueror and with all that good training he defats him and his droids and the world is safe once more and Brandon regains all of his transformations. Playable Characters *Brandon 10 - punch/kick, fast, fits in small places *Wildpup - fits in small places, bark, fast *Fourarms - big, super strenght, slow *Slime Shot - fits in small places, acid blasts, fast *Stinkfly - flies, shoots goo, fast *Big Boo - flies, darkness clouds, fast *Freezefire - shoots fire/ice blasts *Ro-Warasaur - big, breaks down walls, slow *Upgrade - plasma rays, controls tech, slow *XLR8 - super fast, claw/tail attack Villains *The Conqueror(Boss) - Energy Blade, Earthquake Smash, Droid Summon *Normal Droids - Charge Attack, Laser Blasts *Wild Droids - Crazy Attack(Small Tornado), Claw Attack *Acid Droids - Acid Attacks *Flying Droids - Charge Attack, Laser Blasts, Flight *Ghost Droids - Charge Attack, Tentacle Attack, Flight, Invisability *Super Sonic Droids - Super Speed, Charge Attack *Upgraded Droids - Electric Charge Attack, Charge Attack, Energy Beam *Strengh Droids - Super Sherght, Durability, Charge Attack, Dumbbell Throwing Attack *Construction Droids - Drill(Earthquake) Attack, Durability, Hammer Throwing Attack *Fire Droids - Flame Thrower Attack, Charge Attack *Ice Droids - Ice Blade Attack, Ice Crystal Throwing Attack Levels *(Brandon 10)Training Grounds - Level 1 *(Wildpup)Dog Park - Level 2 *(Slime Shot)Acid Factory - Level 3 *(Stinkfly)Airport - Level 4 *(Big Boo)Haunted House - Level 5 *(XLR8)Racing Tracks - Level 6 *(Upgrade)Powerplant - Level 7 *(Fourarms)Gym - Level 8 *(Ro-Warasaur)Construction Site - Level 9 *(Freezefire)Ice Cream Factory on Fire - Level 10 *(ALL)City Center - Final Level Category:Brandon 10 Category:Games Category:Brandon 10 Games